Drunk With BiBi
by BloodyMarii
Summary: Part 1/3 series feature what happens when the idol group BiBi gets drunk. All thanks go to Eli's Russian grandmother, who mailed her family the vodka to begin with.


"Is this seriously what I think it is?" Nico asks in doubt, her hands propped on her hips. On the table in front of the idol group BiBi stood a bottle of vodka with Russian writing. Eli had asked the two of them to come over today so they could work on some music, perhaps this was all a trap on Eli's part.

"It is. I figured we'd ought to celebrate. My parents particularly enjoy this brand." The blonde says as she grabs the bottle and gives it a little shake. Nico and Maki stared at the bottle blandly.

"Celebrate what?" Maki asked with a tone of annoyance, but received no answer. Eli was already pouring the alcohol into three shot glasses and sliding it in front of each of them. Afterwards, she sat the barely drained bottle back on the table and smiled at the girls.

"I don't really know about this..." Maki said as she picked the small glass up with a strained expression. Nico put her hands up to her head in her signature pose and began speaking.

"Nico Nico nii~ Nico has always wanted to taste vodka, so take care of-" Before she could finish however, Maki downed her shot and set the glass on the table. With a look of annoyance, she looked directly at Eli. "If I have to hear anymore of that please give me more, Eli."

Nico turned and gave her a sour scowl. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Maki, her cheeks now slightly pink turned to Nico with curled lips and giggled. "You know exactly what that's supposed to mean, Nico-chan~"

Nico jumped back in her seat from shock and gaped at the girl with wide eyes. On the other side of the table, Eli giggled as she watched the scene unfold. "Oh my, what an interesting development~" She commented.

Nico gulped and took the small glass in her hand and begin sipping on it, her face scrunching up at the bitter taste. "This stuff tastes horrible!" Eli took a drink out of the small drink herself before speaking. "Its bitter at first, but the aftertaste is rather sweet isn't it?"

It was true, after being swallowed, the alcohol left behind a vanilla taste. It wasn't too bad after all Nico thought to herself. Finally Nico emptied her shot glass and set it on the table for Eli to refill. By this time, Maki was on her third glass.

"Nico-chan~~" Maki cried out as she wrapped her arms loosely around the smaller girl. Maki then proceeded to nuzzle her face into Nico's chest, which caused Nico to blush profoundly. "J-Jeez.. You're seriously a light weight aren't you?" Nico retorted to Maki who begin cooing in her chest.

Nico herself was beginning to feel a little dizzy herself though.

"Please don't give her anymore." Nico said to Eli, who just ignored her and set another glass for Maki. Maki looked up into Nico's eyes from her strange position on the ground and pouted, which was an awfully cute look on the redhead. "But I want more of Nico-chan~~" She hiccupped and giggled as she tried to sit in Nico's lap.

Nico squirmed with a furious blush as red as her eyes and looked at Eli with dead seriousness. "I want more." Eli grinned to herself and poured another glass for Nico, who begin to drink it quickly. After that last shot, Nico was giggling herself.

"Hey Maki~~ check this outt~~" Maki released Nico as she stood up from her chair and put her hands to hear before striking a kungfu pose. "Nico Nico Ninjaaa~~" She said with a bit of a slur.

"No~~ Don't be a ninja Nico-chann~~" Maki whined at Nico. Nico simply shook her head. "I must protect the princess~~" She said before getting into the crane pose. Maki started crying and shaking Nico by the shoulders.

"I wanna be the princess~~ N-Nico-chann~~~" She said with a slight hiccup. Nico grabbed her chin as moved close to her. "You're my princess~~"

The two begin making out furiously and sloppily. Maki had pushed Nico back onto the couch where they continued to kiss roughly with tongues, biting, and giggles. They stayed like this before they passed out together, Maki cuddled on top of Nico.

Eli sat there with a look of surprise. "I new they'd get a little drunk but I didn't expect results like this.." She snickered before going over in front of the girls and taking a picture of the intoxicated pair sleeping and cuddling together. She sent it to Nozomi with a text saying: 'This is the result of giving the two of them vodka.'

* * *

><p>On the other side of the screen Nozomi chuckled at the image and looked to the two girls from her own idol group. "Alcohol hm..?~"<p>

* * *

><p>This is part of a three part series for Love Live!<p> 


End file.
